Too Cozy
by ifthunderwasdesire
Summary: Lily wakes up in James' arms after a night of studying in her room.
1. Lily

Lily awoke more gently and more comfortable than she had in her whole life. She was warm and she felt safe. She had just had the best night's sleep in a long time, which was weird, considering it seemed that she had slept in her uniform. She must have been exhausted; she never goes to sleep without changing into pajamas.

As she took in her surroundings, Lily noticed something was off. There was something abnormally heavy wrapped around her waist, her pillow was firmer than normal, and it smelled different. Not bad, comforting even, but still different.

Lily's eyes flickered open, and she realized that her head wasn't resting on her pillow, but a boy's chest. James' chest no less. They must've fallen asleep while studying.

 _Fuck. I need to get out of here. Things are going to be awkward as it is._

Despite being trapped in James' arms, it was fairly easy for Lily to maneuver herself out of his grasp, and headed towards their common room. She noted that it's a good thing that he's a heavy sleeper as she sat down on the couch.

 _Fuck. Stop thinking like that, Lily. Pull yourself together. You guys are friends, and you work together. Anything else will complicate the situation. Not that you feel anything else, of course._

Lily waited impatiently for James to wake up, since he's sleeping in _her_ room. She needed to come up with something to say for when he wakes up. She doesn't want him to know what they looked like when she woke up, and she definitely doesn't want him to know how she felt about it.

"Lily?" James called as he walked into the common room.

"Oh. Hi. James."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Of course, you bed is way comfier than mine is," James said as he ruffled his hair.

Lily blushed slightly. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had to sleep out here on the couch."

He smiled skeptically, "Oh, really? You didn't get cold out here without a blanket?"

 _Fuck._ "Nope. Lit a fire. Had to, really. _Someone_ was sleeping on top of mine."

"You could've always slept in my room. It obviously wasn't occupied."

 _Fuck._ "The couch was just fine, thanks," she replied defensively, "Best night's sleep I've ever had, you know, for sleeping on a couch without a blanket."

"Ha." James smirked at her. "Come on, Lily. We _both_ know that you didn't sleep on the couch last night."

 _Fuck._


	2. James

James woke up quite content after a long night of studying and sleeping on a bed full of books and quills. That was most likely due to the girl sleeping in his arms. Nope. It was definitely due to the girl sleeping in his arms.

Lily was warm, soft, and her lovely scent wafted into the air she she snuggled further into his chest. He thinks they haven't moved all night.

 _Ha. Wonder what she'll have to say for herself when she wakes up._

It had become a habit for James and Lily to study in either one of their rooms. It was generally more comfortable, and there was more room to spread out while they helped each other with their homework.

Last night, however, they had more homework than usual, and they had been studying much later than usual. It was nearing midnight when Lily let out a loud yawn.

"You tired, Lils? Should I leave?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Besides, I need to finish this essay, and if you leave, then I will definitely fall asleep, and I can't have that."

James smiled at that.

"Okay. Whatever you say." James turned back to his book.

Five minutes later, Lily yawns again. "Maybe I'm more tired than I thought. I'll just lay my head down for a minute, and then I'll get back to it."

"Do you want me to wake you up?"

"No," _yawn_ , "I'll be fine." She lays her head down on the book in front of her, and quickly falls asleep.

 _But, how could I, anyway? She looks as beautiful as ever when she's calm and so peaceful, even if she doesn't look very comfortable. Okay. I'll give her 20 minutes, and then I'll wake her up._

James looks back at his book and tries to keep his eyes open to finish the chapter; he's starting to believe that it's almost impossible.

He was just about to doze off, when he feels Lily start to stir. He opens his eyes enough to see that she isn't awake, but just shifting her position. She turns around so her head is facing the headboard, and the same way as James, and kicks off her books and essay in the process. She settles in by resting her head on James' chest, and laying her hand across his waist.

 _Well, I can't leave now, can I?_

James woke up suddenly, and a lot less content than before. Lily wasn't there this time, and he realized he woke up to the sound of the door shutting on her way out. He's a bit disappointed that she's trying to avoid it, but he wasn't surprised by her reaction. It was an odd situation they found themselves in, but they've been dancing around each other for weeks now, and she'd seemed hesitant the whole time. It was finally time for James to confront her about it, and this provided him with the perfect opportunity.

James rolled out of her bed, and walked to the common room as he called out her name. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh. Hi. James."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Of course, your bed is way comfier than mine is," he said as he ruffled his hair.

He saw her cheeks turn slightly pink at the mention of him sleeping in her bed.

 _This will be easy._

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had to sleep out here on the couch."

James smirked at this. _Oh. So that's how she's going to play it. Fine. I'll play along._

"Oh really, you didn't get cold out here without a blanket?"

At this, she paled slightly. "Nope. Lit a fire. Had to, really. _Someone_ was sleeping on top of mine."

"You could've always slept in my room. It obviously wasn't occupied."

She glared at him for a second before saying "The couch was just fine, thanks. Best night's sleep I've ever had, you know, for sleeping on a couch without a blanket."

"Ha." James couldn't let this go on any longer. "Come on, Lily. We _both_ know that you didn't sleep on the couch last night."

Her eyes widened so much, they looked like they were about to bust out of her head.

 _Ha. Got her._


End file.
